


Your Archangels

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Archangels, Bunker, Crying, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, Jack - Freeform, Lots of Crying, Lucifer - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Protective Michael, Protective Sam Winchester, Rewrite, Sad, Sad Ending, angels watching over you, castiel - Freeform, i dunno, idk - Freeform, lol sorry, possible jack kline romance, possible jack love story, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: You always had your angels watching over you, since the day you were born. They were to protect you, and to make sure you were happy. Until they all disappeared.
Relationships: Jack Kline/You, POSSIBLY - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	Your Archangels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a re write. I just love this lil fic.

Title: Your Archangels.

Fandom: Supernatural

A/U: Random One Shot, Rewritten because the first version was a bit meh and I love this lil story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having three Archangels watch over you was something else, something out of this world. It was special, because it meant growing up, you were never lonely, you never had to worry too much about anything, and you never went without, as they were always there, watching you and looking after you..

Michael; the eldest of the Archangels, He definitely acted like the eldest too. He was stern, he would make sure you were always following the rules, and that you were safe. But you knew how to get exactly what you wanted from him.

“ _ Come on Gabie!” You giggled and ran faster to the set of swings, Gabriel kept the same pace, he didn't need to run with you, despite your belief your little legs were not as fast as you thought, so it wasn’t hard for Gabriel to keep up with a 6 year old.  _

_ You jumped onto the swings and Gabriel started pushing you. _

_ “Higher Gabie!” You squealed, you were going so high, you could almost see over the tops of the houses around the park. _

_ Suddenly, the swing came to a halt, you frowned and looked behind you, wondering why Gabriel had stopped pushing you, but instead of seeing just Gabriel, Michael was standing next to him, looking unhappy. _

_ You pout at them and hop off the swing and skip toward them. Micheal smiled softly at you and crouched to your level. _

_ “Mikey, why are you sad?” _

_ He brushed a piece of hair behind you ear _

_ “I’m unhappy because Gabriel was pushing you too high, you could have been hurt” He frowned, kissing your forehead.  _

_ “She was having fun” Gabriel grumbled, sitting on a swing and moving it slightly. _

_ “Mikey, it was so fun, I wanna keep going high, so high that I’ll fly, just like you Mikey” You pleaded. _

_ Michael signed, and gave Gabriel an annoyed look, you couldn’t really understand why.  _

_ “Plleeeaaasssseeeeee” You beamed, throwing your arms around Micheal. _

_ Michael sighed, letting go of you and standing up. He ran his hand through his hair. You gave him the look at always worked, pouting your lip and looking at him with wide eyes.  _

_ “Okay, Y/N, you can go high on the swings, but I’ll stay here to make sure you’re safe” Michael grumbled, Gabriel rolled his eyes and picked you up, spinning you around and seating you on the swing _ . 

Lucifer, wasn’t around much when you were growing up, you weren’t allowed round him, mostly because Micheal and Lucifer didn’t get along, also once you mentioned the name Lucifer to your parents and they shipped you to all kinds of therapy, thinking you were worshipping the devil.

So your archangels made you promise not to mention any of them to anyone, other than the three of them. So you didn't see Lucifer again, until you were ten. So you only had two archangels, Raphael had no care for you, so he didn’t count.

Lucifer scared you at first. You last heard about him when you were about six. And since then Micheal and Gabriel didn’t mention him, 

You had heard about the devil obviously, but he was supposed to be red, and evil and covered in fire and blood, that was untrue. 

“ _ You hated it here, your parents had moved again, which meant another school, people were never nice on the first day at a new school. You had never had a human friend before, you were always moving around, well your parents were. So your only friends were the archangels, and a few of the angels. Castiel was one of your closet angel friends, he was awkward and you related to that.  _

_ You said hello to your parents once you got home from school, and then you whizzed up to your room. _

_ “Micheal, Gabriel I missed you so much today” You smiled, but froze when you saw they were not alone. Another archangel? You weren't sure, he didn’t look right, he was more built than Micheal and Gabriel, but his skin was covered in red blotches, they looked painful.  _

_ You shuffled over to Micheal, standing as close as you could to him, he insistently wrapped his arm around you. _

_ “This is our brother Y/N” Gabriel said, a stern look over his face, which made you feel even less safe.  _

_ “Im Lucifer, Y/N” The man smiled, crouching so he was the same height as you.  _

_ “I suppose you don’t remember me?” He asked. _

_ You shook your head. Remember him from where? _

_ “I’m going to help you remember princess” Lucifer said, reaching his hand up to the side of your face, you flinched and Micheal’s arm felt tighter. _

_ As Lucifer’s hand touched your head, memories came flooding back. _

_ Lucifer playing in the garden with you when you were 4, him making you stop crying when you were a few months old, holding your hand when your parents yelled at you, sobbing when he said he had to go away. _

_ “Luci, I remember you” You smile, and stop forward, he opens his arms and embraces you. _

_ “I missed you princess _ ”

And Gabriel, he was your best friend, he was such a goofball, he always knew how to cheer you up and always hel[ed you when you were stressed out. 

“ _ You ran to your room crying, school wasn’t the problem this time, it was college. Problems seem to follow you everywhere you go. You threw yourself onto your bed, and sobbed, letting all the pain out through your tears. _

_ “What’s up, sugar?” You heard the flutter and the bed dipped as Gabriel sat next to you. His hand was soon stroking your hair.  _

_ You sat up and he opened his arms for you, you buried your head into his chest and tried to even out your breathing.  _

_ “Wanna tell me whats wrong?” He asked _

_ “I still can’t make any friends” You whisper.  _

_ “You have us sugar” He said, kissing your forehead.  _

_ “Yeah, but Gabriel, I have no human friends, what if one day you leave me?” You asked.  _

_ “We’re never going to leave you Y/N, you can never get rid of us, we’re too stubborn” Gabriel said, tossing your hair. _

_ You didn’t believe him. Micheal and Luci never stopped fighting, and you knew Gabriel hated his brothers fighting. And it didn’t help that Rapheal didn’t like you and taunted them for looking over you.  _

_ “Shh, Y/N we love you. We’re never going to leave” Gabriel whispered, hugging you even tighte _ r.

  
  


You couldn’t believe it, your parents were gone, dead. Yeah they weren’t the best parents but they were still your mum and dad. Two men saved you from the monster that killed them..

Sam and Dean Winchester.

You were sitting in their bunker, you didn’t have your archangels. 

Micheal and Lucifer were locked in the cage, and Gabriel, he was probably dead for all you knew. 

You had never been without them for so long, tears slipped from your eyes. You were all alone. 

“Y/N would you like a drink?” Sam asked you, you shook your head, and curled up on the chair. 

You didn’t know what to do, all you wanted was your archangels, it had been months. 

“Micheal, Luci, Gabe please, where are you” You whimpered, looking up. 

“Wait, who?” Dean asked, making you flinch. 

“No one” You whispered. 

Suddenly you heard the flutter of wings, you jumped up and looked around. It wasn’t any of the archangels, it was Castiel. 

“Cas” You whimpered, more tears slipping from your eyes. 

“You know each other?” Sam asked, you nodded. 

“Where are they Cas?” You asked, he shook his head. 

“Y/N had been a friend to the angels since she was born” Cas started explaining. “My Archangel brothers are her guardians”

“Except they aren’t here, I’m alone, they lied to me Cas” You sobbed, not knowing what else to do. 

They promised you. You’d never be alone, you’d never be upset. But here you were, alone and in need of your Archangels. 


End file.
